


Breathless

by raelle123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Breathplay, Cum feeding, Dom/sub Play, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, Face Slapping, M/M, air play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelle123/pseuds/raelle123
Summary: After Donatello had used his corrupt powers to choke Dean Cas decided that a little cleansing was in order





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors i honestly don't have time for editing. Also please comment, it really does give me motivation to keep writing and making more stories.

Dean groaned as Cas slammed into him, he was laid out on top of Baby’s hood mouth agape head thumbing rhythmically against the sleek black top with every forceful thrust. His breathing was ragged and shallow thanks to the hand currently wrapped around his throat. it would tighten and lessen separately gently cutting off his air in short spurts and letting up just a hair for him to pulling in gasping breaths. He was light headed and his endorphins where pounding through him. It was euphoric, Cas was also whispering filthy threats as he pounded into him. 

 

Cas was furious, that stupid flea of the lifeform had hurt his hunter and that was unacceptable. He was the only one aloud to take and give breath to Dean, the only one aloud to hurt and comfort him. No one else,  
Dean.  
Was.  
His.  
He leant down right into Dean’s face feeling something warm tingle in his chest as the shudder he felt pass through Dean’s body his hole contracting with the motion. 

 

“Who do you belong to boy?” he practically spat into the others face. 

 

Dean grumbled a bit not quite coherent enough to respond.

 

Cas moved closer into Dean’s personal space noses touching with every inhale, locking eyes, Dean was deep in the sub space, but his eyes started to clear a bit with the un wavering stare of the angle. Once Dean was semi back to reality Cas saw his eyes tear up and a couple of stray drops run down the corner of his eyes. Cas immediately released his hand from around Dean’s neck and in turn running it soothingly up and down his flank bringing Dean down a little more until he was able to form words again. Dean blinked a couple of times and locked eyes with Cas.

 

Once Cas was sure Dean was back with him he placed his hand against his cheek gently stroking the sharp bone there. 

 

“I need your color Dean” Cas said in a gentle tone ceasing all movement other than his hand on Dean’s cheek. This happened sometimes, Cas would lose Dean in the sub space, or Dean would release some sort of bottled emotion. Sometimes it was tears, others anger and on rare occasions it would be happiness, this was Cas’ favorite. Watching Dean get racked with uncontrollable giggles being able to truly let himself be free when the rest of the world demanded him to be collected and on his game. 

 

When this happened, it could go one of two ways. One, Dean would retreat into himself and would want to be left alone, he didn’t like physical contact in these moments. Other times Dean would be filled with a since of relief, a weight lifted. Cas was the only one that Dean could let go with, the only one he could be vulnerable without having to be the strong one, the leader. The time where it didn’t all have to be on him. Fortunately, this was the latter.

 

“Green” Dean mumbled smacking his lips a bit. Cas smiled and leaned down leaving small kisses on each eye lid making Dean roll his eyes turning his head with a blush on his cheeks. He didn’t outright reject that sort of affection like he used to, but he was still a little way away from being able to fully accept it. it still made him a bit uncomfortable, still didn’t feel like he deserved it. He was getting there though, slowly but Cas wasn’t going to give up anytime soon. 

 

Cas’ smiled turned to a smirk as he pulled back, reaching back and slapping Dean straight across the face successfully starting back up the scene. Dean’s suppressed gasp turned into a soft groan the pain fulling his body with more endorphins and making him leak a bit of precum. He was so close to finishing but knew that he wouldn’t be aloud to until Cas gave him the order. Instead he focused on of slide and pull of the impala on his back, the sweat dripping off him and the squeak of it and his skin rubbing the hood. This was his own personal brand of heaven, he loved getting dominated, having someone else take responsibility for once. Them having to deal with every detail as he just sat back, followed orders and enjoyed the ride.

 

Cas was the warrior he was born to be and had no problem taking Dean apart piece by piece, leaving him a blubbering mess. Dean couldn’t get enough of it, craved it everyday of his life. Dean wasn’t one for worship but if asked he’d spend eternity worshiping at Cas’ altar. 

 

Cas stiffened, and Dean felt the flood of his release deep in his ass, relishing in the feeling. Before he could so much as shudder he was forced on his feet turned around and slammed face fist back onto the hood of baby. Seconds later he felt a tongue at his entrance plunging deep and he let out a needed whine as Cas pulled his cheeks apart wider shoving his face as deep as it would go. Dean kept feeling the tongue sweep in and pull out, it was different than the other times. Cas wasn’t just getting Dean off, he was up to something else, but before Dean could figure it could Cas started sucking and Dean bucked at the foreign feeling. A hand came down hard on Dean’s ass, a warning to keep still as the strange sucking kept going. 

 

It was awful, it was amazing all at the same time and Dean desperately wanted to start rutting against the car to try and release the ache. Just as before though he was slammed on his back again on the impala and Cas was over him. Suddenly there was a hand roughly gripping his chin forcing his mouth open and Cas leaned over spitting all of the cum he just released into Dean’s mouth down his throat. Dean moaned like a porn star, greedily swallowing everything down and gladly accepting the tongue that followed. They kissed dirty for a few minutes before Cas grabbed Dean’s aching cock and started stroking without mercy, pulling back enough to look Dean directly in the eye.  
“cum boy” and with that Dean was gone. 

 

After the scene was over Cas picked Dean up thanking the heavens that Sam had gone on a supply run earlier in the day leaving the bunker to the couple, carried Dean from the garage back to his bedroom. Cleaning them both off and snuggling into Dean on the bed. In his opinion, the aftercare was always the best part.


End file.
